


Ashley's Bedtime Stories

by princess_mouse



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bedtime Stories, Candy, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_mouse/pseuds/princess_mouse
Summary: Everybody loves Ash's bedtime stories.





	1. Settle Down!

“Oh, please? You know how much we love your stories!” CC begged and followed Ashley around the dressing room until his resolve broke.

Ashley grumbled something sarcastic as he looked back at the pleading faces in the reflection of the mirror. He scrubbed at his war paint and hoped to grab a shower before climbing onto the bus. Tonight, like many touring nights were spent utilizing the venues showers and WIFI until they climbed back onto the bus and drove to the next city. At the start of tour, they were stranded one night due to engine troubles and that was how this new tradition started:

_Andy and CC were restless from the gig. Jinxx and Jake were lounging on one of the couches together peacefully. Ashley sipped at a beer and tried to ignore the headache he had which was proving to be impossible with CC giggling loudly and Andy complaining._

_“I’m tired but I need help going to sleep,” Andy whined loudly._

_CC was eating a handful of gummy worms and laughing at Andy’s complaint. “Yah, I want a bedtime story,” he said somehow around a mouthful of candy._

_Jinxx glared at CC, “I’m not tell you a fucking bedtime story and lay off the candy, will you?”_

_“Andy your fine go lay in your bunk,” Jake suggested snuggling into the warmth of his best friend._

_The sounds of his bandmates complaining and talking made Ashley cringe. His head throbbed more and he knew that Jinxx and Jake’s mother henning would continue, Andy would keep complaining till he fell asleep, and CC would still be consuming all the candy in his path. “If you all shut up I will tell you a story,” Ashley offered putting his beer down on the kitchenette counter and laying back on the couch._

_The bus fell silent as everyone looked at the bassist. He lounged on the couch with his eyes closed. His fingers came up and rubbed his temples. “Once upon a time there were four boys who didn’t know how to shut up. They argued and laughed all day long. They lived on a farm together and all day long they tried to work. See they had to make sure the corn grew, or they would be cursed. Every year they grew golden corn that would turn into gold pieces but sometimes they grew something else. The black corn brought plague. The plague took away the gold pieces and replaced them with smaller crops. The smaller crops produced less gold and they would suffer. They would be cold and hungry some years. Those were the years they argued the most. Other years when the crops provided them wealth they would be comfortable and happy,” Ashley said._

_Peeling his sore eyes open he revelled in the silence. There was light breathing coming from the floor where Andy had already been lulled to sleep. CC abandoned his candy and was smiling at Ashley to continue. Jinxx and Jake were snuggled together trying to ward off the sandman._

_“This particular year was hard. As their crop of gold grew it slowly started to turn black. The boys tried everything to save their corn, but it seemed it was all but doomed. Usually they could save a few cobs but this year there was none. As they harvested the cobs infested with plague they felt sadness overcome them. Every row of corn had turned black with plague. Tears started to form in their eyes as they realized they would most likely parish over the winter without any gold or food. They continued to pick the plagued corn as their tears started to hit the ground. They didn’t say anything. There was no more arguments or laughter for they were forlorn. They kept working away till all the corn was picked and all the tears they had had been cried. As they went to bed that night they knew it would possibly be their last winter. When morning came none of them had the will to get out of bed, but something caught the eyes of one of the boys. Something golden waved in the wind by the window. He got up from bed and looked out the window to see their empty crop filled with biggest cobs of corns upon the stalks. Outside the whole field was covered in golden corn for their tears were pure of heart. There was one thing the plague wasn’t immune too and that was the purity of the heart. The boy woke his friends and they all ran out into the yard to see the field of gold. They cried tears of happiness as they picked the golden corn and vowed to never let the darkness invade their crops again.”_

_Ashley peaked over the side of the couch again to see CC asleep on the floor surrounded by all his candy. Humming with an air of satisfaction he closed his eyes and focused on sleeping off his headache._

“It’s tradition,” Andy added making kissy lips.

Ashley’s heart threatened to crawl right up into his throat from that action. He kept telling the group bedtime stories because Andy loved them so much. A single story morphed into him telling each member their own personal story. At first, he hated trying to think up stories on the spot but now he enjoyed it. His friends appreciated his stories on bus nights and it became part of their bed time routine. “I know, let me shower and grab a bite to eat first,” Ashley countered.

No one argued with him. They allowed him to have his space to shower and have something to eat. Jinxx and Jake made their way to the bus to hide all of CC’s candy. Andy got snuggled up in his Batman onesie as CC grabbed his pillow and blanket to settle down. Ashley crawled onto the bus to find all his bandmates quietly waiting. His favorite spot waited along with his Hello Kitty blanket curtesy of CC.

“Do you want your slippers?” Andy asked trying to one up CC.

All the fuss made Ashley feel truly loved. Already warmly clad in his Hello Kitty pj pants and favorite hoodie he dropped down onto the couch and wrapped his blanket around himself. “I’m fine but thanks doll,” Ashley said fondly. The small pout on Andy’s face only made him want to kiss those lips more.

CC sat on the opposite end of the couch grinning at Andy as if he had won this round. The constant vying for his attention made Ashley wonder if Andy and CC had a crush on him.

“Okay, who should we start with?” Ashley said feeling CC and Andy cuddle against his sides. A set of brown eyes and blue eyes looked up at him with a look a deviousness. Their collective snickers meant they were both up to no good.

“Tell one about old man Jinxx,” Andy giggled.

Jinxx glared daggers over at the younger boy. “How about a story about an immature brat,” he mumbled loud enough for only Jake to hear.

“I know! A story about Jake the candy thief!”

Ashley sighed and looked at his bandmates. Jake sat quietly trying to think of something witty to say about CC but instead opted to not play into the taunting game. Jinxx was already scowling in annoyance while the other two smiled and waited.

“Settle down,” Ashley said in his soft voice. “Now where shall I start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little idea I had.  
> All the stories Ash tells are stories I've made up and modified to fit with this story.  
> I'm new to this fandom so be gentle :)


	2. Jinxx's Magic Violin

Ashley saw Jinxx’s resting bitch face settling and decided it was now or never to lighten the mood.

“Ok this goes out to Jinxx,” Ashley said enthusiastically.

A small groan sounded from CC but was cut short from a side glace from Ashley.

“There once was a powerful wizard named Jinxx who played a magic violin. People came form near and far to seek his help. His music stopped wars and brought peace amongst the battling nations. The music he played made everyone who was sad and in despair feel hopeful. Children laughed and played amongst their crumbling homes with optimistic bliss. The music Jinxx made brought the upmost happiness to his people,” Ashley said smiling over to Jinxx who now seemed a little more relaxed.

Andy’s head dropped onto Ashley’s shoulder as he listened. The warmth radiating off the bassist made him sleepy.

“In a world filled with so much bloodshed and hate all Jinxx wanted was for the people to unite and love one another. As he worked to rid the world of its oppressions a man crossed a vast desert to find him. In Jinxx’s visions he saw the warrior who crossed the great sands in hope of help. The man was like him, he wanted to rid the world of its darkness and bring the light. Every day Jinxx would sit atop his roof and play his violin as he waited. His visions of the warrior with whiskey brown eyes haunted him in the most intriguing of ways. Whenever he played his violin for his own enjoyment he could see the warrior when he closed his eyes. Jinxx found himself sitting for hours playing till his fingers could no longer be felt. The warrior was still miles away, but he wanted nothing more than to play a song to guide him.”

Jake’s cheeks started to heat up as Jinxx leaned against him.

“What is this Ash? A love story?” CC asked quizzically.

Ashley shushed him and looked over to the opposite couch where Jinxx and Jake sat blushing crimson. “It’s not a love story. Now can I continue?” he asked slightly annoyed by the interruption. With zero protests he decided to keep going.

“Far away in the desert the warrior with the brown eyes heard the song of a distant violin. Its melodious song made him strong and kept him in high spirits as he crossed the desert. He battled alongside many men who died trying to rid the world of the oppression and darkness. One by one the other warriors died fighting for the world. Loneliness set in as the brown eyed warrior became the last of his company. He wandered the world alone till he heard the sound of music filling his ears. It was faint at first but as he travelled north he could hear the violin clearly. He kept going even when his feet started to hurt and he felt weary,” Ashley paused to take a breath.

Jinxx snuggled affectionately into Jake’s side and the older man was taken by surprise by the action. Before he could awkwardly address what was happening Jinxx whispered, “Yes we’re cuddling. Get over it.”

“As the days and nights passed Jinxx waited. He played all the music he could to guide the warrior to him. Rain nor shine kept him from his task. Around him he didn’t realize the world could hear his music. Every note that left his violin chased away all the problems the world had. Jinxx wasn’t aware that his music was curing the world one note at a time-“

“Make it a love story please,” Andy murmured into Ashley’s ear. His breathy words tickled Ashley’s neck and made him aware how close they really were.

Ashley wanted to be mad that everyone kept interrupting but he couldn’t with Andy’s head on his shoulder. He caught Jake looping his arm around Jinxx’s shoulders trying to play it cool. CC was content with his original question being answered and was happily listening to the story.

“Anyways, for twelve days and twelve nights Jinxx played his violin till he saw something on the horizon. It was the warrior. Even when he could see the man approaching his home he kept playing. The weary traveler collapsed in the yard and looked up at the sky. He had travelled so far in such a short time that he needed to rest. As Jinxx played the stars and Northern Lights danced in the sky. He crawled down from the roof and sat beside the warrior who introduced himself as Jake. When Jinxx looked into Jake’s brown eyes he saw purity and innocence. A warrior who would sacrifice his whole being to save the world. Jake saw something different when he looked at Jinxx. He saw a man who was relied on, someone who could use a helping hand. As Jake rested Jinxx kept playing till he himself needed to rest. When the all mighty wizard put his violin down he closed his blue eyes and gave into his need to sleep. Jake waited till he knew that the wizard was asleep to truly look at him in his most vulnerable of forms. He was a man like he was. His skin bore the marks of many battles. It took all of Jake’s strength not to reach out and touch him. He couldn’t believe he was real,” Ashley stifled a yawn.

“Jake hummed quietly scared if he used his voice he may wake up the other man. Little did he know his hums morphed into songs in Jinxx’s sleepy mind. Each song telling him about the warrior and his goals. When the stars faded and morning came, Jinxx awoke to find Jake sitting beside him smiling. Without speaking Jinxx picked up his violin and started to play as Jake sang. Around them the world started to change. Everything gray and black turned into vibrate colors of orange and pinks. It was like the world was caught between dawn and dusk. The broken pieces of the world started to morph back together as they united in song. Jake lay his head in Jinxx’s lap.”

The sound of CC groaning disturbed the story. His brown eyes rolled when he got a collective glare from everyone on the bus. “What? It’s getting all sappy,” he grumbled.

“I happen to like it,” Jinxx shot back.

CC’s grumbling seemed to kick in Jake’s natural need to defend his friend as he held Jinxx down against his chest. “Shut up and let Ash finish,” Jake said bitterly.

“You just like it because it’s a love story about you guys,” CC snickered.

Jinxx’s blue eyes nearly popped out of his head at the comment and he struggled to push himself away from Jake. “Not a chance,” Jake whispered holding Jinxx down. He’d just gotten used to this cuddling thing and it wasn’t going to end because of an offhand comment from CC of all people.

“Ash finish the story,” Andy said. His hand was now gripping at Ashley’s arm shaking him.

Ashley knew CC had a short attention span and if he gave into Andy’s love story demand it would only take longer to finish off this story. Closing his tired eyes for a moment he collected his thoughts. This story needed an ending that would please everyone and allow him to move onto the next story.

“If you each expect a story tonight everyone needs to shut up and listen ok? This is no love story. Jinxx and Jake are best friends. Now may I continue?” Ashley asked for the second time tonight. “As he stared up at the blue-eyed man he got an idea. He realized that their mission started with meeting one another but their journey would continue. Jake sang of them travelling around the world spreading their songs. Jinxx was at first taken aback by the comment. He had never left the comfort of his home or land. His music always carried its way to the people or they came to him. Jinxx knew Jake was right and he found himself ready for an adventure. The next day they set out to sing their songs to the world. They travelled across the world together repairing everything that was broken. As they combed the furthest and deepest parts of the world they came across a nation of darkness. The whole town was lost in the darkness and hatred of the world. No one lived there but it seemed the darkness Jinxx and Jake had been chasing went there to hide. They stood upon the hill of light and happiness wondering what they should do.”

Everyone sat on the edge of their seat.

“It’s getting late. If I’m going to tell each of you a story I’ll have to continue this one another day,” Ashley said feeling guilty. Andy’s snuggling brought him some much-needed support as he looked for approval from Jinxx.

“Can I make one request if my story has to wait?” Jinxx asked nicely.

Ashley shook his head and waited for the request. Usually it was Jake’s stories that got caught short because they were all tired.

“Ash you don’t need to tell me a story tonight. Finish Jinxx’s,” Jake offered.

Jinxx frowned at the comment, “Jake you deserve a story. All I want is for the ending to be an epic battle where Jake and I battle the darkness!”

CC awed over the comment and made kissy lips at the guitarists.

“I promise Jinxx first thing in the morning you will have an epic ending to your story,” Ashley said happily. He yawned again and tried to will himself to stay awake. The warmth from Andy and CC made him sleepy.

Andy noticed Ashley’s eyes becoming heavy as he kept yawning. “Maybe you should go to sleep. You look really tired,” Andy said full of concern.

“I’m fine hun. Now whose next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Jinxx/Jake fluff.


	3. CC's Candy Trees

“Oh, me!” CC said excitedly. He bounced up and down on the couch hoping to gain Ashley’s attention.

“I’m getting you some Gobstoppers, so you’ll be quiet,” Jinxx said wiggling out of Jake’s grip and making his way back to the bunks where he hid CC’s candy. Much to his distaste he wanted the drummer to be quiet and candy always seemed to do the trick. He dug through Jake’s suitcase and grabbed the box of Gobstopper he hid there and walked back into the lounge. “Don’t make me regret this,” Jinxx warned handing the candy over to CC.

Jake welcomed him back with open arms as they snuggled together under Jinxx’s blanket.

CC shoved a handful of Gobstoppers in his mouth and patiently waited for Ashley to further entertain them. He was even happier that Jinxx had given him candy.

Andy sat up and rubbed at his neck that was starting to cramp up. He stretched his arms up above his head and cracked his back before he settled down again. He was aware of Ashley’s brown eyes trailing up his body as he stretched, and he was satisfied that such a small action seemed to interest the older boy. Andy hummed a little as he let his head drop into Ashley’s lap. Ashley jumped a bit when he felt the weight in his lap. He looked down nervously to see bright blue eyes looking up at him. Andy chewed at his lip ring playfully knowing it would fluster the bassist.

Ashley gulped down the lump forming in his throat. The thought of Andy’s head in his lap, him chewing at that damn lip ring was threatening to send the blood rushing south and he couldn’t risk it. Not with Andy’s head right there. He needed a distraction and quick.

“Do you want one?”

The words broke him from his thoughts. CC answered his prayer by shoving a jaw breaker in his face. Ashley gladly welcomed the distraction and took the candy from the drummer.

“Thanks,” Ashley said popping the candy into his mouth. He sucked at the candy a moment thinking of a story for CC. Usually he made CC into a superhero or told stories based around his superstitions but tonight seemed like the kind of night that the drummer wanted something a little sweeter.

Without thinking Ashley let his hand drop down onto Andy’s chest and he twisted a piece of his inky hair around his finger affectionately. “Okay, this story is about CC. We all know how goofy he gets when he’s drunk and he does stupid things. Well this is the story of how CC’s stupid actions benefited him. It was a normal Saturday night, Ash and CC snuck away from the rest of the band to go partying. As usual Ash went off to dance and left CC to drink at the bar. It was lonely sitting at the bar but CC made the best of it. He ordered a beer and chatted with the girl seated next to him. Sadly, she grew bored of his conversations about pugs and left. CC could no longer stand being alone, so he searched for Ash who was dancing to Free Bird. They danced together for a bit till someone caught CC’s eyes. She had hot pink hair that looked like cotton candy and cherry red lipstick.”

“This sounds like porn,” Jinxx laughed.

It was CC’s turn to glare at one of his bandmates, “Don’t ruin the story! Jake make him be quiet!”

Jake hated when CC pouted. The sound of distress in the drummer’s voice made his natural ‘maternal’ instincts kick in. “Jinxxy, let CC have his story. He’s being good,” he murmured into his friend’s ear. His hand tangled into Jinxx’s hair and pulled him into a playful headlock. It seemed to occupy Jinxx who was going to fuss over his hair getting messy once he broke free.

“She had a lollipop held between her fingers that she licked seductively. CC thought he had died and went to heaven. She wore a faded SweeTarts t-shirt and short shorts. He made his way over to her and asked her to dance. He learned that her name was ironically Candy and that she had a secret she wanted to share with him. They spent the whole night dancing till it was last call. It was then she told CC her big secret. Sadly, Candy didn’t give CC her phone number and she disappeared the moment Ash showed up. The next morning CC woke up hungover, but Candy’s secret kept following through his subconscious. See this was no ordinary secret. CC started to count down the days till tour was done because he couldn’t do anything with her secret till he returned home. When he returned home all his bandmates started to worry about him. The last time Jake and Jinxx saw him was when they went shopping and CC bought bags full of candy. Andy talked to him on the phone, but it seemed CC was to busy to talk about pugs. Ash grew frustrated when he didn’t want to hang out. Little did they know that CC had been very busy working on his latest project.”

“So now CC is a stalker?” Jinxx piped in again.

“No, when the band showed up at CC’s house they found him tending to all his plants. They all realized how weird it seemed because they had never seen plants in his house before. As they walked around admiring the plants it was Andy who commented about how odd one of the plants looked. Jinxx went to investigate alongside Andy. What grew upon the plant appeared to be Swedish Fish. Jake noticed a small shrub that had Runtz growing from its branches. All around the house little potted plants and trees had various kinds of candy growing from them. The band was in shock as CC proudly showed off his project. The girl he met at the bar had given him the secret to growing candy trees. All he had to do was plant the candy in cocoa powder and sing to the plant. It was special word caramelo which was the Spanish word for candy. He would sing the word to the new plants and every day they would start to grow,” Ashley looked over at CC and saw him grinning from ear to ear.

“Imagine how much money you’d save if this story was true,” Andy said thoughtfully.

CC’s happiness was radiating through the room as he shoved another handful of jawbreakers in his mouth.

“He saved hundreds of dollars from his candy trees. CC would harvest his plants every day and he was always nice enough to share his candy with everyone, even Jinxx who tended to boss him around.”

“I do not boss him around!”

Jake burst out laughing and tried his hardest not to squeeze Jinxx to hard in the process. “You live to boss CC around. Heck you love bossing me around,” Jake chuckled. “Luckily I know how to handle you.”

Ashley and Andy shared a similar look of confusion and disgust.

“Maybe I need you to remind me,” Jinxx teased.

“For platonic friends you two do a lot of flirting,” CC pointed out as he covered his ears to ward off anymore of their weird words.

Andy pried Ashley’s fingers from his hair and absentmindedly started to play with his hand. Ashley didn’t seem to notice and threaded his fingers through Andy’s.

“Awh, Ashley and Andy sitting in a tree,” Jake started when he noticed them holding hands.

CC looked over and nearly choked on one of his jawbreakers as he furthered the taunting, “Candy tree.”

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” Jinxx chimed in.

Andy scowled but tightened his grip on Ashley’s hand. “First comes a beating to whoever keeps singing,” he threatened.

Ashley’s face was bright red from the blush burning at his cheeks. It was Andy’s thumb rubbing softly at his hand that caused him to release the breath he was holding. Clearing his throat, he decided it was Jake’s turn to suffer.

“Now as for Jake’s story,” Ashley’s bright red face contorted into a devious smile.

Jake’s laughter died away and was replaced by a fearful look. The way Ashley smiled at him made him wonder if he would make it out with his dignity in tact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I would get CC's story done before I am stuck in the barn!
> 
> Also, poor Ash the boys keep interrupting him when he tells stories. This is how my cousins are too when we sit around the fire and tell stories!


	4. Daddy Jake

“I meant nothing by it,” Jake said trying to backpedal. He hated the way Ashely was smiling and he knew better than to bug the bassist about his crush.

Jinxx and CC were both waiting for Ashley or Andy to say something more about holding hands, but they minded their own business.

“Tour had just ended and all the members of Black Veil Brides were planning to have one final party together before they went their separate ways. They went out to a bar and spent the night drinking. Ashley dragged Andy and CC back onto the dance floor while Jake and Jinxx sat at the reserved table drinking. They continued their party till everything became a blur. It wasn’t clear how they got back to their shared hotel suite, but Jake woke up feeling like he was close to death. He lay in bed hoping the feeling would pass when he heard the shrill sound of something familiar. Cracking his eyes open he looked around the room in fear. It was then the high pitch crying sound got louder,” Ashley paused to yawn.

Andy’s thumb rubbed at Ashley’s hand affectionately urging him to continue.

“Jake pulled back the sheet on his bed and cautiously made his way down the hallway. On his way through the suite he saw Jinxx facedown on the couch. He followed the sound of high pitch crying till he reached the other bedroom. His hand shook as he reached out for the doorknob. With one swift twist he threw the door open. On the bed was a shrieking baby with long black hair. Jake froze when the baby reached up its little tattooed arms and cried for him to pick him up. Nervously, Jake walked over to the bed and picked up the baby with the bright blue eyes he recognized as Andy. In a state of panic Jake rushed from the room with the crying baby and into the living room where Jinxx was. Baby Andy kept screaming at the top of his lungs as Jake yelled for Jinxx to wake up. The guitarist woke with a start and stared back at his friend. Jake handed Andy over to Jinxx and ran back down the hall to CC and Ash’s room. It was there he found two babies asleep on the bed.”

“I’d love if you turned into a baby for the day,” Andy gushed as he looked at Ashley. His little star tattoos and upturned nose would be the death of him. “I’d dress you up in a Hello Kitty onesie and sing to you all day.”

The color rose in Ashley’s cheeks again. There was nothing he would love more than Andy holding and singing to him all day.

“This would be terrifying,” Jake said burying his face into Jinxx’s hair.

CC’s manic laughter drew everyone’s eyes over to him. “Changing our diapers would be terrifying,” he chuckled. Another handful of jawbreakers ended up in his mouth as he chased his sugar high.

“It was confusing to say the least. Jinxx wasted no time getting on the internet in search of an answer. Just as Andy settled down Ash started to cry. His cries woke CC who competed to scream louder than Ash if possible. Jake held one baby in each arm as he walked around the living room. Nothing seemed to sooth their cries and that got Andy upset again. From all Jinxx’s research he could only find one solution – they would have to wait for this curse to lift on its own. Tears prickled at Jake’s eyes as he tried his best to quiet his tiny bandmates. His hangover headache was still there as he tried to quiet Ash and CC. Jinxx got off his phone and tended to Andy. The only thing they could do was call their tour manager who ended up shrugging this whole incident off and got the essential baby stuff sent up to the room.”

“You’d be daddy Jake and I’d be mama Jinxx,” Jinxx said feeling quite content with that thought.

Ashley scoffed, “You guys are already daddy and mama to us. Anyways this is where it gets scary. After getting all the little bandmates bathed, fed, and dressed they had to board the bus. It would take four days for them to get back to LA. It seemed okay at the start. Jinxx and Jake could handle any challenge. That was till CC started to walk around the bus. His walking meant he could take Ash’s Hello Kitty stuffy and walk off with it. Ash would then scream his head off because he had only started to crawl. Andy was the littlest of the band babies and he was teething. By the end of the first day Jinxx was exhausted. He told Jake he would have to watch the kids while he slept. Jake sat down with the little ones in hopes to read them to sleep. Instead Ash wanted to play. CC had a look on his face that could only mean one thing, he was using his diaper. Andy was being particularly needy and wanted to be held. Jake groaned and tried to hold Andy while playing peek a boo with Ash. CC’s scrunched up face soon relaxed but he made it vocally clear he expected to be changed. Day two Jinxx took over baby watch as Jake slept. It became clear the band babies had an attachment to Jake and even when he tried to sleep they cried for him. Jinxx would sneak the fussy little ones into Jake’s bunk so they’d sleep. Jake woke up to find three little bandmates snuggled up to him. As the day progressed CC was babbling words at Jinxx, Ash wanted to share his soother and toys with Jake, and Andy was starting to sit up by himself.”

“Why am I the youngest?” Andy whined and he pouted.

Before he could stop himself, Ashley answered his question, “Because you’re the cutest.”

“I’d be cute too,” CC added.

“I have to agree with CC. Imagine him with little drumstick rattles,” Jinxx said with a smile on his face.

Jake said nothing. He could imagine them all as little tattooed babies crawling around his feet competing for his attention. He would love cuddling little Andy and playing peek a boo with Ash. He knew he would love watching Jinxx babble nonsense back at CC and rescue all the stolen toys.

“Day three on the bus was the hardest day. Andy spit up down Jinxx’s back. CC was playing with his food and was covered head to toe in mess. Jake was in the splash zone of CC’s mess. Just when they thought they were in the clear Ash started to be irritable. By the evening CC and Andy were just as irritable as Ash. Jake was getting worried when he noticed that CC was very warm. It seemed the bandmates all had fevers. This was where the nightmare began. They all cried. Nothing comforted them and the bus was not a convenient place for three babies. Jake walked the floor with Andy and Ash singing every song he knew while Jinxx cuddled with CC in his bunk in hopes the little guy would drift off. They worked all night to try to calm the babies and by sunrise they were all asleep. Day four the little ones seemed to be doing better. Ash contently sucked on his soother while Jinxx held him. Andy sat on Jake’s knee enjoying his bottle and watched CC drum on a Tupperware container with drumsticks. Jake and Jinxx spent the entire day playing with the boys and by night time each of them were ready to sleep. Jake crawled into his bunk and Jinxx tucked each of the bandmates comfortably into the bunk. He loved the feeling of being needed. Andy slept on his chest, Ash had his hand wrapped around his finger as he sucked on his soother, and CC was sucking on his thumb while he snuggled into Jake’s side. He didn’t want this curse to wear off. He was really starting to enjoy being a daddy.”

“You’re being really quiet about this,” Jinxx noted as he tried to sneak a peak at Jake’s face.

Ashley noticed Jake’s lack of commentary but knew it wasn’t doing him any harm.

“Their soft little breaths lulled him to sleep and he went to sleep happy. He felt truly loved by the little humans around him and he couldn’t wait to play with them in the morning. In the morning they would be home and he could let the babies play with his dogs. As morning rolled around Jake felt uncomfortable. His body was cramped and he felt like he was being crushed. He tried to move his legs only to find himself pinned, he tried to turn from side to side but he was stuck. Peeling open his tired eyes he woke up to a face full of black hair. To his side he saw a mass of black hair and a Hello Kitty soother in the person's mouth. On the other side was a familiar face he knew all to well sucking on his thumb. Jake felt his heart sink when he saw himself surrounded by full grown men. He was a little excited to see them back to normal though he was going to miss them being little. Andy was still asleep on his chest, Ash had his hand still holding onto his finger, and CC was snuggled against him. Jake closed his eyes and decided to enjoy the moment a bit longer before they woke up and went back to being annoying.”

Jake couldn’t stop from smiling when he looked over to Ashley and Andy. “Look at Andy,” he whispered.

Ashley’s heart constricted in his chest when he saw Andy had fallen asleep. His hand was still being gripped tightly by the younger man. Andy looked like an angel when he slept, and Ashley felt like he was the luckiest man alive that he could witness these moments. His free hand swept a stray piece of Andy’s hair from his face and he took that moment to caress his cheek. Ashley didn’t care what his bandmates saw him do eventually he would get the nerve to tell Andy about his feelings.

“We should probably go to bed,” Jinxx suggested as he wiggled his way from Jake and stood up to stretch.

Jake grumbled but found himself getting off the couch to follow Jinxx.

“What about Andy’s story?” CC asked. His brown eyes were big and full of questions.

Ashley kept admiring Andy’s innocent face and considered his options. He could wake Andy up to tell him a story or he could wait till later and enjoy his sleepy friend. “I’ll tell him his story later. Let him sleep,” Ashley said.

“Common CC, it’s time for bed,” Jake said softly. The drummer grumbled a little but gathered his bedding and followed Jake back to the bunks.

When the others were settled in their bunks Ashley leaned down and pressed a kiss to Andy’s forehead. His free hand gently pet at the singer’s hair as he whispered, “I have a story for you. It’s a story about a boy named Ash who was on a quest to find blue sapphires.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a different story in the works but I will finish this one up.  
> I know this isn't packed with smut or any of that juicy stuff but I have to write this idea out its been kicking around for a while!


	5. Ash's Quest & Andy's Mission

Ashley’s fingers combed through Andy’s black hair as he tried to sort out the backcombed mess. Whenever he saw those inky tresses he thought of silk. He loved the pieces of golden blonde peaking through the black dye. He saw pure beauty and innocence when he saw Andy. He always had butterflies when he stood beside the younger man on stage and Andy’s songs rang in his ears for hours after shows. The feelings started when he first saw Andy perform. There was so much passion in that thin boy as he sang his heart out. His blue eyes bore through Ashley’s soul and drew him in. The original plan was to steal band members from Andy’s band, but he couldn’t when the boy chewed at his lip ring and twisted his hair around his finger. When they started to work on the band logo and writing songs, Andy would lean over his shoulder and tell him how smart he was.

All the affection and admiration made Ashley fall hard. He knew he was older and he wanted to wait for Andy to be legal before he even started to hint at his interest. Then the album happened and touring. Every time Ashley thought he had time to tell Andy something came up. Someone interrupted them or they were in the middle of their career. It always seemed like he was searching for the right time even when Andy was purposely trying to tempt him.

“This is a story about me. I know I am supposed to tell you a story about you being a hero. You will always be a hero in my stories but this is one I’ve wanted to tell you for a while. This is the story of a boy named Ash who was raised by his grandparents. He lived in a small farm town and everyday he dreamed of leaving. He knew he had a destiny it just wasn’t clear yet what it was. One day a traveling fortune teller came through the small town and set up a tent. Ash scrapped together some money and went to see the future teller. He was scared when she invited him into her tent. She requested the money up front and offered him a seat. First, she read his palm and secondly, she read his cards. She smiled at him and told him she saw something in his future. She saw a quest that involved riches. He needed to find a list of items. With that list of items, he needed to find them and it would lead him to his ultimate destiny.”

Andy shifted and curled up more to absorb Ashley’s warmth.

“He needed to find two blue sapphires, but they couldn’t be just any blue it had to be a certain blue. The fortune teller told him he would know when he saw them. He needed to find the blackest silk with golden thread, three silver rings, and a song bird. She sent him away with that knowledge and left the rest up to him. When he returned home his grandparents scolded him for spending his hard-earned money. He tried to explain that he had a quest but he grandparents didn’t agree. They told him that if he pursued this quest he could possibly fail. Every time he cried a piece of his heart would break. What Ash didn’t understand was his grandparents wanted to protect him and prevent his heart from breaking. As they slept he packed his bag and decided to leave in the night. He walked along the dirty roads following the stars. He hummed a song he loved as he made his way to the market city. That is where his quest started,” Ashley couldn’t hold back his yawning.

He was exhausted, he closed his eyes and tried to will himself to finish his story. He knew he was basically talking to himself but he forged forward.

“Market place after market place he searched for sapphires but he could never find the right blue. Ash found emeralds and citrine stones but never the right blue. The silk was never trimmed correctly or wasn’t dark enough. The silver rings were never the same and it was hard to catch song birds. Most days the birds taunted him knowing they could laugh at him as he tried to catch one. As the days faded into weeks they turned into months. He travelled from town to town trying to find the items he was supposed to find. Along the way he shed tears as he became discouraged. He was a long way from home and he missed his grandparents. One night after a horrible day Ash started to cry and he couldn’t stop. He felt a sharp stab to his heart and he gripped his chest. As he wandered down the dark path he felt lost. All around him there was darkness and he was starting to doubt himself. Ash kept wandering aimlessly till he saw something on the side of the road. A lantern lit up the darkened road and he saw a familiar sign. Ash didn’t have a lot of money but he needed the guidance of a fortune teller. The old woman who saw him read his cards and tried to read his palm. She read tea leaves and all the while she felt sympathy for Ash. She told him that he was close to his goal. He needed to go towards the next town but instead of going to the town walk into the forest. There he would find three trials he would have to pass which would lead him to what he desired. Ash went to pay her she declined to take his money. He didn’t understand but he kindly told her he appreciated her advice.”

Even with his eyes closed Ashley kept running his fingers through Andy’s hair. He was unaware that Andy was waking up and becoming aware that Ashley was talking to him.

“As he walked towards the next town he strayed from the path and walked into the forest. There was a small worn footpath that hadn’t been used in years. It was rocky but that didn’t deter Ash from his goal. He trudged through the dark forest when he came upon a clearing. It was the first time he saw light but ahead he saw a person sitting in the middle of the clearing. He approached with caution and the man with long black hair looked at him with sad brown eyes. Ash didn’t see the man as a threat and he sat down next to him. The man introduced himself as CC. Ash couldn’t help but ask why he was sad. As they sat there CC explained how a piece of his heart was broken. He looked everywhere for that piece but couldn’t find it. Ash offered to look around the clearing and he searched for hours but he couldn’t find the missing piece of CC’s heart. As the light started to fade from the clearing Ash did the only thing he could think of to help, he gave a small piece of his heart to CC. There was already a crack in his heart and small shards falling away from the crack. He could spare some of his heart. That gesture made CC’s sadness disappear and he offered to help Ash on the path. They walked down the path but the weather started to get ugly. It started to rain and the wind chilled them to the bone. On the path they heard a voice screaming. CC hid behind Ash as they walked towards the screaming voice. They saw a knight trying to fix his sword. Ash asked what was wrong and the knight named Jake explained how he was battling a monster and his sword tip broke. The only way to slay this monster was with the blessed sword tip. CC whispered to Ash that a piece of his heart would go a long way for the knight. Ash tried to think of another solution. It seemed a shard of his heart was the only answer and Jake explained that pieces of the heart would most definitely defeat this evil. Ash felt weak as he pulled a large piece of his heart out to fill in the broken blade. Jake was grateful as Ash handed him the repaired sword and he promised to find them after he defeated this monster. With every piece of his heart he gave away Ash became weak. CC had to help him along the trail that was leading them towards a broken-down castle. They needed to rest, and Ash was starting to doubt himself again. CC built a fire and they set up a camp for the night. He tended to Ash but knew he wasn’t ok. He asked why he was on such a mission and Ash justified it all. CC promised to watch over him and let him sleep. The stars sparkled bright in the sky while Ash slept. Little did he know that they had a guest at their campsite.”

Andy peeled his blue eyes open and looked at Ashley who was nearly falling asleep while he told this story. He wanted to crawl into his friend’s lap and be snuggled but he knew the story was just starting to get interesting.

“When Ash woke up he saw CC sitting with another man. He played the lute and he had a dilemma. He kindly said that his name was Jinxx and he played away the evil words of the world. While traveling across the land he lost his trusted pick and could not produce a resonate sound without it. CC had shared his story of his broken heart and Ash shared his quest. As they all sat together it became clear Jinxx couldn’t fight the words of the world without a trusted pick. With a staggered and pained breath Ash pulled another piece of his heart out and gave it to the musician. Jinxx tried to decline his offer but there was no way for Ash to put back that piece of his heart. He grew weaker but in his dreams the stars whispered to him and told him he was close to finding what he desired. Jinxx offered to help Ash and CC down the trail which they gladly accepted. The day dragged on and Ash could hardly walk anymore. Jinxx offered to carry him but he said no. They forged forward even when Ash was holding his heart. He kept walking even when the others tried to encourage him to stop. His vision started to black out at the edges as he grew weaker but he rejected to stop walking especially when he heard the sound of a song bird. It was when his vision blacked out and he collapsed that he knew he couldn’t go forward,” Ashley said sadly.

Andy’s heart started to thump heavily in his chest as he listened to Ashley pour his heart out into this story. It made him appreciate the stories Ashley made up for them. He didn’t have to spend most of his nights telling them stories though he did it because he loved his friends and cared about their happiness. It was hard for Andy to keep his mouth shut and not ask questions. The only reason Ashley was telling this story was because he assumed he was asleep.

“Ash awoke to the sound of singing. It was the sound of a song bird. He tried to sit up but the pain in his chest from his broken heart kept him down. He opened his heavy eyes to see the brightest blue eyes bore into his soul. The boy sang a comforting song and ran his fingers over the wound on Ash’s chest. He noticed that the boy had long black hair like the blackest silk and little threads of gold in his hair. Three silver rings were pierced through his skin. Ash was mesmerized by the beautiful boy in front of him. His soft songs eased his pain. ‘What happened to your heart?’ the boy asked. Ash didn’t know what to say the boy’s beauty made him feel speechless. ‘Every time I cried my heart cracked and I gave the broken pieces away to people who needed help,’ Ash told him. The boy kept singing to him and he could feel the remains of his broken heart being pulled from his chest. The blue-eyed boy studied the few remaining pieces of Ash’s heart and admired his sacrifices. He noted that there wasn’t much left of this man’s heart and he knew of his quest for the stars whispered to him too. ‘Such sacrifice deserves reward,’ the boy said. And with that Ash watched the boy reach into his own chest and remove a portion of his heart. With the golden strands in his black hair he started to sew the little piece of Ash’s heart to his own. All the while he sang and looked fondly at Ash. When he was done he placed the repaired half heart back into Ash’s chest. Each thump of that heart made it obvious that it was a person not items he was looking for. He learned that the boy’s name was Andy and out of pure love he gave away half his heart, so Ash could survive. He started to fall in love with the sapphire blue eyes, the feeling of black silk between his fingers, and the most beautiful songs. As night came the stars shone above them and whispered their story across the lands. A story about a boy named Ash who searched for sapphires and had his heart broken, only for it to be repaired and fall in love with a boy named Andy. I guess that’s your love story my sweet boy,” Ashley said finishing his story.

Ashley opened his heavy eyes and looked at Andy who seemed to still be asleep. His free hand caressed the boy’s cheek and he wished he heard the story. It was past 2:00 am and he knew they would regret sleeping on the small couch. He gently shook his friend’s shoulder and Andy groaned.

“Did I fall asleep?” Andy asked as he sat up and pouted. He stretched and tried to play off the fact that he heard the whole story.

“Yah, it’s bed time,” Ashley yawned. He forced himself to get up from the couch and acknowledge that he was going to bed alone. He wrapped his Hello Kitty blanket around himself and trudged his way down the little hall to his bunk. He heard Andy following him and slip into his own bunk. He welcomed the confined space of his bunk and his head snuck down onto his down filled pillow. His heavy eyes fell closed again and his mind quietly hummed with ideas for Jinxx’s story as he drifted off to dreamland.

It was Andy who lay awake in his bunk wondering what to do.

Across from him Ashley would already be asleep. When the little man was tired he usually was out the moment his head hit the pillow. Words from the story flowed through his head and made it hard for him to stop thinking about his friend. His talented friend with the soft brown eyes who always looked like a model even when he was wrapped up in his Hello Kitty blanket. Andy was growing sick of this game they played. There was no denying it.

He had feelings for Ashley and he knew Ashley had feelings for him.

Andy waited about twenty minutes till his impatience won and he found himself crawling out of his bunk. He stood in the aisle of the bunks debating if he was making the right choice. Taking a deep breath, he calmed down his nerves, pulled back the curtain on Ashley’s bunk and crawled in beside him. Andy wrapped his arms around Ashley’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. A small mumble came from the smaller man and he snuggled back into the hold. Andy pressed a kiss to the back of Ashley’s head.

“You’re not the only one who can tell stories. There was a boy named Andy who wanted nothing more than to lay beside you,” Andy whispered. “He fell for an older guy who was smart, beautiful, and talented. Everyday they got to make music and perform together but they never could seem to talk about their feelings. They could talk about music but never how they felt. Andy dropped hints all the time and hoped that you would initiate more of your own hints. Ha, I have the right mind to shake you awake right now and make you listen to me. Anyways, I like you Ashes. I really like you and I don’t really need to make up a love story to tell you that.”

Ashley sleepily moaned as he rolled over and tucked himself into Andy’s embrace. “I really like you too,” he mumbled. His soft breath evened out and he was asleep again.

Andy pecked a kiss onto his forehead. He couldn’t wait to wake up with Ashley in his arms. To him that was a truly happy ending to any story.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for everyone having to wait!!  
> This idea has come to an end but I appreciate everyone who has read this! Thank you so much!  
> I am ready to go back go smut writing but I think I want to hang with this fandom a while longer. I am feeling a little Ashley/CC i'm thinking!


End file.
